The present application for supplemental funding, based on grant MH 066280, was prompted by the need to acquire a system for quantitative microscopic analysis (Stereo Investigator, MicroBrightField Inc.). Such equipment is necessary to implement recently funded investigations on the pathophysiological mechanisms of major psychoses (MH 066280 and MH 066955; P.I. Berretta). The aim of such investigations is to test the hypothesis that, in major psychoses, abnormalities in the anterior cingulate gyrus may induce secondary changes in other cortico-limbic regions such as the amygdala and the limbic thalamus. A 'partial' rodent model is used to investigate whether a defect of GABAergic transmission within the anterior cingulate gyrus induces neurochemical abnormalities in the amygdala that are similar to those detected in patients affected by major psychoses (MH 066280). The anatomical connections underlying the induction of such changes in the amygdala are the object of the grant award MH 066955. Investigations on rodents are combined with studies normal human amygdala in order to create a bridge between animal studies and postmortem investigations on psychiatric patients. Data collection and analysis for all the investigations described above requires sophisticated quantitative microscopic systems. The increasing demand for the systems available to the applicant has made it imperative to acquire a new one. The specific system requested includes innovative features not presently available to the applicant. Its purchase will: 1) greatly improve the efficiency and quality of data collection, and 2) facilitate the introduction of sophisticated data analysis, including quantitative three-dimensional reconstruction and analysis of spatial heterogeneity and dependence, that are currently being developed in collaboration with Dr. N. Lange, a Biostatistician at McLean Hospital. In summary, the funding here requested will greatly improve the productivity of this laboratory and ensure that the currently funded projects will be brought to a timely completion. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]